<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Turnabout Of Doom by fishandcchips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018271">The Turnabout Of Doom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandcchips/pseuds/fishandcchips'>fishandcchips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandcchips/pseuds/fishandcchips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dib Membrane is accused of murder for a fellow student, Gaz is asked by her dad to get the only lawyer who can acquit him from the crime. Oh! And, of course, the lawyer's spunky psychic sidekick is there to help!</p><p>(Since I wrote this for fun, I'm not sure if this will turn into a series. This also takes place during the first trilogy.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Turnabout Of Doom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS VERY SELF INDULGENT!</p><p>Also, I apologise if some of this seems out of character! I haven't watched Invader Zim in a while and I haven't watched anything past the first four cases in Ace Attorney but I really wanted to write this for ~self-care~.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A little girl came into the Wright And Co Office. There wasn’t any sound when she did enter. One second, the door was shut, no company to be seen except for Phoenix and Maya who were fixated on whatever they were doing. The next second, Phoenix looked up from his computer and saw a girl in front of the open door, waiting for someone to notice her. She had vibrant purple hair that curled around her face, her eyes were small (it looked like she was constantly squinting) and she stood no taller than 4’0”. In her hands, she held a small gaming console that she seemed pretty preoccupied with. She was only a child, so naturally, the two thought the girl was lost. </p><p class="p1">“I’m not lost.” She said as if reading Phoenix and Maya’s minds. She slid her gaming console into her backpack, seemingly upset about having to put it away. “My dad said I needed to get you.” She pointed at Phoenix. Phoenix and Maya looked at each other and gave a slight nod. They slowly approached the little girl who seemed mostly unfazed by them.</p><p class="p1">Phoenix kneeled to the girl’s height, mustering a calm smile as not to scare away the child, “Does your daddy need a lawyer?” He asked kindly.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t treat me like a helpless child, Spiky!” She yelled before kicking Phoenix in the knees causing him to lose balance and fall backwards. She huffed as Phoenix pathetically collapsed to the floor with a loud 'oomph'. “And no, it’s my stupid brother who needs a lawyer. My dad was just too busy to get you himself.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey, little girl!” Maya started. Phoenix began to pick himself up from the ground. “I think you should apologise to my friend for calling him ’Spiky’!”</p><p class="p1">“And also for kicking me, that would be nice,” Phoenix muttered.</p><p class="p1">“My name is <em>Gaz</em>.” She huffed, she stuck her hands on her hips. “And I’m not apologising for being talked down to like a baby! It’s not my fault Spiky here has hair dumber than my brother’s big stupid head.”</p><p class="p1"><em>‘Can people stop insulting my hair? Please?’</em> Phoenix pondered, frowning slightly. Phoenix cleared his throat. “Right. Your brother.” He kneeled carefully, he didn’t want to seem patronising but it’s hard when the girl in front of you is glaring at you with the strength of a thousand suns. “What happened exactly?”</p><p class="p1">“My brother murdered some kid after school yesterday,” Gaz said without a wail or tremble in her voice, except it was straight with little to no emotion. Her face was as blank as a new canvas. </p><p class="p1"><em>‘Why do you sound so certain he did it?’</em> Phoenix mused.</p><p class="p1">“Spiky! Get your head out of the clouds.” She growled, capturing Phoenix’s attention by clicking her fingers in front of his face. “The point is he needs a lawyer.”</p><p class="p1">“How did you find us?” Maya asked, leaning over her knees.</p><p class="p1">“My dad asked me to go here.” Hearing Gaz say that made Phoenix feel sort of flattered. Someone recommending their services? That has to be a good sign. He couldn't help but smile, he would've given a 'thank you' if Gaz hadn't continued with, “He said go to the office with a guy who’s hair looks like it could impale someone in an instant.”</p><p class="p1">His light-hearted smile had never faded from his face quicker. Phoenix slumped forward as Maya tried holding back her laughter, a snicker occasionally escaping her mouth. Gaz seemed to gain her own joy from that, a smirk stained her face as Maya spun around to hide her laughing face. <em>‘Man, so much for flattery.’</em> He sighed as Maya let out a few chuckles before trying to compose herself. <em>‘Why can’t people compliment me without also having to make fun of my hair? Is it that weird?’ </em></p><p class="p1">Phoenix straightened himself up again and cleared his throat. Might as well continue questioning the girl in front of him, even if it does cost him his dignity. “Why do they think your brother murdered someone?”</p><p class="p1">For the first time ever, Gaz smiled. It wasn’t a smile full of pure joy though, it definitely had evil intentions behind it. Phoenix gulped, it didn’t matter how young this girl was, she was going into his mental suspect list. “Well, there was evidence found near the body. The kid died somewhere in the woods next to the school.” Gaz explained before raising her hands and wiggling her fingers, “Spooooky.” She said almost mockingly.</p><p class="p1">Ignoring Gaz’s dismissal for the seriousness of the situation, he asked, “Dib, huh? That’s your brother?” She nodded. <em>‘Man, this family couldn’t come up with any better names, huh?’</em></p><p class="p1">She furrowed her brows judgementally. “Why are you making that face?”</p><p class="p1">“Ah! No reason…” He coughed out. <em>‘Gaz? Dib? Are you saying you don’t see anything wrong with those names?’</em></p><p class="p1">Maya hummed behind Phoenix. “I feel like I’ve seen you before, or at least heard your names.”</p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t be surprised. My dad’s the famous scientist, Professor Membrane.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh! I think I’ve seen him on TV!” Maya said, clasping her hands together excitedly. “I remember seeing his ads while watching the Steel Samurai.”</p><p class="p1">“You watched the Steel Samurai?” Gaz asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah! It’s only the coolest show in existence!” Maya cheered. “Er— At least it was before the show got cancelled.”</p><p class="p1">“Wait up a second!” Phoenix interrupted, much to Maya’s dismay. “You said the police found evidence? What kind of evidence?”</p><p class="p1">“My brother has this stupid briefcase where he keeps info on aliens, cryptids and all that junk.” Gaz scoffed. Maya's interest was piqued again, she leaned in closer to the two. “There's also info on different kids. It helps him keep tabs on people he thinks might be aliens. The victim was one of those people.”</p><p class="p1">“Who was the victim?” Phoenix asked.</p><p class="p1">“Some new kid.” Gaz looked up, attempting to remember the kid’s name. “His name was something like Alfred…? Alfred Ein?”</p><p class="p1"><em>'How are you so casual about this?’</em> Phoenix thought.</p><p class="p1">“Your brother has an interest in aliens?” Maya asked.</p><p class="p1">“Interest is an understatement.” Gaz reached into her bag and fished out a comically large folder, not without a struggle though. Gaz grunted, finally presenting the file to the lawyer. “I got this alien file from his room. It was the least heavy.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>– Dib's Alien File added to the Court Record –</b>
</p><p class="p1">“W-Wow!” Maya sounded, she was amazed by the girth of the file.</p><p class="p1">When Phoenix took the folder his hand almost dropped to the floor but luckily he was able to use his other hand to help hold the folder. "Wow, hefty! How old is this kid?"</p><p class="p1">"Twelve."</p><p class="p1"><em>'Only <strong>twelve</strong>?!'</em> Phoenix opened the file to reveal strange cryptic photos and documents, he skimmed through them all. Out of all the photos in the file, only one of them was clear, it was of a circular ship. At least that was the impression Phoenix got from reading the scratchy ‘TAK’S SPACESHIP’ below the photo. </p><p class="p1">“Thanks, Gaz.” He stood up to put the folder on his desk.</p><p class="p1">Gaz nodded. “My brother’s in the detention centre if you want to talk to him.” Gaz huffed as she walked to the door. “Okay, well, I’m going home now.”</p><p class="p1">“W-Wait! Didn’t you just say your dad’s busy?” Phoenix asked, carefully walking closer to Gaz. She turned around, still maintaining her hard glare which gave Phoenix an unsettling chill. <em>‘How can a child be so scary and cute at the same time?’</em></p><p class="p1">“Yeah?” </p><p class="p1">“As in he’s not home?”</p><p class="p1">Gaz crossed her arms, her scowl deepening. “Your point?”</p><p class="p1">“Shouldn’t you come with us?” He suggested. “I mean it’s not safe to go around here alone— <em><strong>OW!</strong>”</em> He shot up with a yelp as Gaz delivered another strong kick to his legs, this one much harder than the first. He sucked in air as he hopped around on one leg, loudly groaning is pain. <em>‘What’s this kid’s deal?!’</em></p><p class="p1">Gaz scoffed at Phoenix. “I’m fine!” She declared strongly. “You should be worrying about Dib, he’s the murder suspect.” She frowned as she walked towards the door and slammed it shut. As the slam echoed through the office, the room shook from the strength of how hard Gaz had shut the door.</p><p class="p1">Maya huffed. “She was so rude!”  </p><p class="p1">“Tell me about it,” Phoenix muttered, kneeling down to his leg to rub and soothe the pain. </p><p class="p1">Maya hummed in thought. “I don’t know if it’s just me but she kind of reminds me of a child Franziska,” Maya mused, stroking her chin. That concept alone struck fear into Phoenix who visibly shivered at the thought. “Don’t you think, Nick?” </p><p class="p1">“Please don’t give that child a whip.” Phoenix whimpered making Maya chuckle. Phoenix huffed as he continued rubbing his leg, he thought about whether or not he should take the case. It’s not a good sign that even Gaz was convinced that her brother committed the murder. </p><p class="p1">But at the same time, rent wasn’t going to pay itself and Maya’s eating habits weren’t helping his wallet either. Not only that, something didn't feel right. Phoenix couldn't pin it but something about the case was off. He sighed as he stood back up. “I think I’m going to take the case.”</p><p class="p1">“Huh? Why’s that?”</p><p class="p1">“Well, I haven’t decided yet but my natural intuition says something about the case is fishy,” Phoenix answered. Maya agreed, nodding along with what he was saying. </p><p class="p1">“Fishy?" Maya repeated curiously. "What about the case do you think is weird?” Maya asked as she walked over to her sandals to slip them on.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know,” Phoenix replied. “Maybe it’s the inclusion of aliens?”</p><p class="p1">“Ah… That is a little bit weird isn’t it?” Maya mused. "Most of the time when we solve cases they're somewhat supernatural, right?" Phoenix hummed in agreement.</p><p class="p1">“Second of all, we need the money since half of my salary goes to your lunches.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Maya said as she crossed her arms.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, sure you don’t, you burger beast.” Phoenix chuckled, grabbing his trademark blue jacket and shrugging it on. He grabbed the office keys and swung it around his index finger before throwing it into the air and catching it with a loud jingly rattle. “Come on, let’s get going!”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was okay! It was fun to write if anything :o)</p><p>you can find me on tumblr and twitter on @cchippytime!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>